


Christmas for Two

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria celebrates her first Midwinter since returning to Amestris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. This is set after the manga and is slightly AU.

**Christmas for Two**

Maria let out a soft sigh as she sank into a chair in front of the fire. Her new apartment was rather empty even if it was nice and warm. It still felt a little odd being back home in Amestris. But it was good to be home. Being home meant that the whole mess with the government was sorted out. It was, and her part in the changes was over with for the most part. Now she could relax and work on rebuilding her life.

However, right now it left her feeling a little lonely. Her parents had moved from Central to West City where her aunts and uncles lived. Maria was going to go see them but not just yet. She wasn't sure she was ready for that. It was going to be a mess, but there was no way around it. If she had done anything else, she would have been dead, and if her parents had known she had survived, they could have become targets. Maria hadn't been willing to risk that. And it was almost Midwinter; that was always a rather emotional time with her family, and Maria wasn't sure she could face the entire gathered Ross family first thing. She got up again and padded to the kitchen. There wasn't much in her cupboards, but she had the supplies to make hot chocolate. Maria had just put the water on to boil when there was a knock on her door. Uncertain about who might be visiting her, she eased the door open carefully with a weapon in her free hand. She relaxed when Denny's face came into view.

"Hey."

He grinned at her. "Hey. I figured you could use some company, and I doubt you've had time to do much grocery shopping. So I brought you dinner and company."

It was really sweet of him. Maria smiled back. "Come on in."

She would take his company any day over sitting in her apartment alone.


End file.
